


Взаимообмен

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Eye of the Beholder (1999) AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Маленькое AU по фильму «Свидетель» (1999), где Уилл — ангел-хранитель Ганнибала.





	Взаимообмен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give And Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368512) by [BonesAndScales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndScales/pseuds/BonesAndScales). 



Ганнибал молча наблюдает за тем, как Уилл втаскивает безвольное тело Тобиаса обратно в столовую. Его удивление умело скрывается за маской вежливого безразличия, в то время как рука крепче сжимается на рукояти ножа для линолеума.  
Уилл безо всяких прелюдий просто кидает тело на пол, а затем встаёт напротив. Его плечи поднимаются и опускаются, когда он делает глубокий вздох.  
— Ну что за дерьмовый денёк, — объявляет он, и голос его звучит свежо и чисто.  
— Излишняя грубость сейчас ни к чему.  
Уилл оборачивается.  
— Слушай, если тебе можно резать всех, кто забыл дверь для тебя подержать, то тогда и я имею полное право сквернословить столько, сколько захочу.  
— Я лишь избавляю мир от…  
— Ганнибал, — его имя на устах Уилла пробуждает странный аппетит, — избавь меня, пожалуйста, от этой чуши. Ты не очищаешь мир. Ты просто мелочный засранец.  
Нож разрезает живот Уилла словно масло. Удивлённых вздох срывается с губ Уилла. С этих порочных, пылких, очаровательных губ. Ганнибал с удовольствием бы попробовал их на вкус, пока на них ещё теплится жизнь.  
Уилл поднимает на него глаза — и в них отражается лишь холодный, стеклянный блеск. Ганнибал выпивает весь этот блеск словно лучшее вино в ожидании, когда же свет жизни покинет их навсегда.  
Но Уилл дышит ровно, а его взгляд спокоен. На его лице — ни тени боли. Его губы растягиваются в победной улыбке.  
— Ну, что я говорил? Мелочный засранец.  
Уилл отталкивает его и отступает. Он приподнимает рубашку, чтобы провести пальцами по ране, очерчивая по разрезу линию улыбки, которую подарил ему Ганнибал.  
— Блин, теперь шрам будет. Если кто спросит, — не серчай, я свалю вину на тебя.  
Ганнибал рассматривает пятно крови, в непонимании нахмурив брови. Ему не видно раны, но она, похоже, больше не кровоточит.  
Уилл устало вздыхает и опускает рубашку. Он вытирает вымаранную в крови руку о штаны.  
— Мне и так становится всё труднее держать ФБР под контролем, так что, пожалуйста, ради своего и моего спокойствия, не высовывайся, пока я занимаюсь делами.  
Ганнибал в изумлении приподнимает бровь, следя за тем, как Уилл хватает салфетку Тобиаса.  
— Не высовываться?  
Уилл цокает, когда салфетка в мгновение ока намокает и белая ткань покрывается бордовыми пятнами, а затем перегибается через стол, чтобы взять салфетку с места Ганнибала.  
— Ну да. Перестань на пару месяцев быть таким засранцем, пока я раскидываю по разным местам пару тушек. — Не дождавшись ответа, Уилл взмахивает рукой в неопределённом жесте. — Ну то есть создаю твои потрошительские скульптуры.  
Ганнибал моргает.  
— И кто же ты есть?  
Уилл смотрит ему в глаза — открыто, яростно, честно.  
— Нет, это не сон и не галлюцинация, и я всё ещё Уилл Грэм, которого ты знаешь. А ещё я невезучий ангел-хранитель, которому было поручено вытаскивать тебя из разных передряг. Но пока передряг в мою жизнь добавляешь только ты сам.  
Уилл снова осторожно подбирает полы рубашки, чтобы промокнуть салфеткой рану. Ганнибалу наконец удаётся разглядеть её: на бледной коже виднеется только тонкая линия свежего рубца. Ганнибал прижимает язык к зубам в безуспешной попытке вообразить себе, каков этот шрам на вкус.  
Уилл кидает салфетку на стол с вымученным вздохом.  
— Тебе чего-нибудь нужно? — спрашивает он, кивая в сторону Тобиаса. — Пока я не избавился от тела?  
Ганнибал сжимает в руке нож, пока любопытство и инстинкт самосохранения ведут борьбу на задворках его сознания. Он выбирает осторожное и простое предложение:  
— Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин?  
— Да, почему нет? Ты должен мне как минимум один.  
— Тебя как-то совсем не смущает, что именно будет на столе.  
Уилл пожимает плечами — его движения точны и аккуратны.  
— Бывало и хуже. Только пожалуйста, давай без каннибальских шуточек, — добавляет он после паузы, бросая на Ганнибала рассерженный взгляд, в котором горят огнём все пучины Ада (куда его вполне могут отправить, если он ослушается).  
Ганнибал чувствует, как дёргается уголок рта.  
— У тебя, надо полагать, нет при себе сменной одежды?  
— Естественно, я же не таскаю с собой на всякий случай пластиковый комбинезон для расчленения трупов. Где у тебя ванная?  
Ганнибалу не удаётся сдержать улыбки, и ему приходится наклонить голову, чтобы не рассмеяться. Каков проказник.  
— Прошу, сюда.  
Уилл кивает и проходит вперёд — без страха и колебаний.  
— И вот ещё что. Перестань играть с Эбигейл Хоббс. Убей её или оставь в покое, но только не надо использовать её… что бы ты там не придумал.  
Эбигейл нужна была ему для того, чтобы подобраться к Уиллу. Но теперь, надо полагать, нужда в этом полностью отпала.  
— Чем ты мне отплатишь взамен?  
Уилл бросает на него оскорблённый взгляд.  
— Я вообще ничего тебе не должен, Ганнибал, — и снова его имя взывает к сидящему глубоко внутри Ганнибала голоду. — Это ты должен отплатить мне за то, что пришлось помучиться со стиранием твоего звонка Хоббсам.  
И на этот раз Ганнибал даже не пытается скрыть довольной улыбки.


End file.
